Frieza VS Boros
Frieza VS Boros is the fourth episode of the fourth season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Frieza from Dragon Ball Z and Boros from One Punch Man. Description A battle of alien overlords! Will the original or homage come out alive? Battle Random planet Frieza's ship landed on the planet's ground. The residents scattered in fear, knowing Frieza's reputation as a planet-destroying tyrant. Frieza noticed another ship: the massive ship of Lord Boros was parked atop a cliff. The alien and his minions approached the other ship, and were greeted by another group, led by the one-eyed Boros. "This is my planet, weakling. Back off or face my wrath." said Frieza, with no good intention. "Weakling? You're one to talk about weaklings......" A silence came upon the area, as the two aliens charged at each other. FIGHT! 60 Frieza instantly fired a magenta blast shaped like a massive spike. It hit Boros straight in the chest, setting him up for a mighty blow to the head. Unrelenting, Frieza punched Boros into the nearest mountain, causing it to collapse on him. "Pathetic." said Frieza, unimpressed by his enemy. With tremendous force, the buried Boros rose from the rubble, his armor shattered. "Hah. My armor has been destroyed." "This means....I can fight without restriction." Faster than before, Boros rocketed at Frieza, dropkicking him, uppercutting him, and finally shooting him with an energy blast. Smoke filled the air, as Frieza flew back to the ground and fired a ball of energy, but Boros grabbed it and nullified the attack. 50 Boros, rushing to beat his opponent down, jumped on Frieza and punched him, driving his head into the ground. Six more punches with both hands were landed, only for Frieza to throw Boros off. While flying through the air, Boros fired another energy beam and landed on both feet. Frieza dodged the blast and shot 3 Death Beams from his hand, blowing a hole in Boros' head, body, and also removing his leg- but they came back quickly, the alien's regeneration serving him well. 40 Frieza, moving as fast as a blur, sped behind Boros. He punched a hole in Boros' chest, then moved it up, ripping his head in half. Boros regenerated and backhanded Frieza, sending him away but not knocking him down. Boros fired a blue jet of energy, but Frieza simply stood his ground and kept walking towards Boros. The Dark Matter Thieves' leader increased the volume of power, but his opponent kept on walking. Finally, Frieza blasted Boros into a bloody puddle with 2 energy balls, leaving only his head, which he kicked away. But, the puddle of blood regenerated, leaving a freshly rejuvenated Boros. 30 "That's it.....time to go all out! METEORIC BURST!" Boros' skin glowed light pink, and raw energy surrounded him. Throwing a punch, Boros hit Frieza all the way into his own ship, then picked up Frieza's ship and threw it into a lake. Energy flew from his chest, annihilating the ship and making water rise in all directions. Frieza flew out, shooting more Death Beams, but Boros shrugged off the lasers. 20 Boros unleashed his energy beam, but Frieza dodged and dashed up close. He punched and kicked Boros multiple times, but each hit was parried. Boros jumped and swung his foot, but Frieza grabbed it and fired a point blank Death Beam, splattering his head. Boros quickly recovered, and landed an enormous kick. Said kick was strong enough to punt Frieza all the way to the moon. 10 What? He kicked me to the moon? '' Frieza looked around- he saw empty space and the planet below. Countless stars and empty blackness filled the space around him. Boros, back on the planet, charged his ultimate attack, ready to end this. Blue and gold energy formed in his mouth, and a GIANT blast emerged, pointed at the moon. "COLLAPSING STAR ROARING CANNON!" The blast hit the moon, and from the planet, a azure explosion could be seen- then the blue faded, overpowered by a purple glow. And then, like a thunderbolt from the Gods above, a massive magenta wave of Ki came down and vaporized Boros and his army. '''KO!' Frieza flew back down, seeing Boros' intact ship. "Men, we've got ourselves a new ship......" This melee's winner is.....Frieza! Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:ShadowKaras Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees